Don't Wanna Let Go of Them
by Alinee Casper
Summary: Hybrid Renesmee and werewolf Jacob are happily married, with two adorable children. What will happen when they take their son and daughter to the reservation on La Push? I stink at summaries. Read! Rated M for lemons in future chapters and some language.


**_Hey all. This is my first fan fiction... I hope you like it. :)_**

**RPOV**

"Babe," I murmured softly, my finger tips tracing Jacob's muscles. His deep, dark brown eyes look down to me, tugging at a strand of my curly auburn hair. "I want Imogen and Elliot to meet the other wolves." Our children, Jacob and I's children, had not been allowed to meet the pack. There were three teenagers from the reservation that had phased, not too far from one another, the time we had last discussed bringing our children down to the Quileute lands. The danger of a new wolf losing its temper was something Jacob nor I would risk with our children.

Jacob ran a large, russet hand through his black hair, his eyes closed in thought. Moments later, he opened his eyes, nodding carefully, slowly. "I agree. It's been a few months. Zak, Ethan, and Oliver still hold a risk of losing temper more than any of the other wolves, but their temper _is_ a lot better from when they first phased, and the three months that followed." My pink lips formed a smile after his speech. "Tomorrow?" I asked. I knew the wolves, and possibly the elders, would be ecstatic to rush into yet another bonfire. Welcoming a member of the pack's children was a celebration.

"I'll call Dad." Jacob reached for his phone. It was only the afternoon. Imogen and Eliot were napping, each in their own bedroom. "You do that," I replied, suddenly cheery, patting his chest. I stood, heading over to my vanity. Snatching a white hair tie from a small bowl of hair ties, I pulled my auburn hair into a loose ponytail. I was wearing a soft yellow tank top and white cotton shorts.

I padded down the stairs into the kitchen. I could hear Jacob's voice floating from the second level to the first.

"Hey, Dad." There was a pause. "Nessie wants to bring Imogen and Eliot over tomorrow." Another pause. "Really? Great!" The enthusiasm in his voice was clear. I smiled to myself as I grabbed for the Wonder bread. Imogen's favorite lunch was peanut butter and a little blood in it. Jacob, being Jacob, had thought that slightly weird when we discovered her craving for blood. But Imogen was like Alice, a force never to be questioned. She didn't _need_ blood, but she craved it often. Elliot's favorite was turkey and lettuce, something most mother's often made for their kids. Something normal. I chuckled to myself. Besides Elliot's favorite lunch, nothing in my family is normal. A group of eight vegetarian vampires, one couple with a half human half vampire daughter who married a werewolf whom imprinted on her and had a daughter who craved blood but was mostly human and a son who would most likely turn into a werewolf in his teenage years is no where near normal.

I quickly finished both Elliot and Imogen's lunch. Their sandwiches, a yogurt for both of them, and celery sticks. I took a moment before I began to fix a lunch for Jacob and I, as well. Jacob, as usual, had five turkey sandwiches with lettuce - one thing Elliot insisted Jacob did with him - with yogurt and celery. I had a simple salad, with blood for dressing. I was actually a lot like Imogen, craving for blood with most of my food. I, of course, also had the yogurt and celery sticks. Our children threw one heck of a tantrum if we didn't eat yogurt and celery with them. Or carrots.

Soon enough, after all the lunches were spread across the table, I heard two screeches, turning into loud sobs. And Jacob's feet bounding across the hallway. A minute later, a pair of two large feet and a smaller pair ran downstairs. I smiled once they came into view. Jacob looked perfect - _absolutely perfect_ - holding our daughter. Holding our son's hand. "Hey, my angels." I cooed, bending down. In an instant, Elliot's arms were attempting to wrap around my waist. I kissed his forehead. As I stood up, my arms instinctively shot out, reaching for Imogen. She giggled loudly, her white teeth flashing in a smile. I held her to my chest once she was in my arms. After I kissed her forehead, too, I set her down. Slowly, carefully, Imogen toddled over to her chair.

Jacob chuckled, walking over and pressing his lips to mine. I returned the kiss, then broke away after a moment. "Wanna get in your chair, princess?" He asked Imogen gently, to which she nodded enthusiastically. Both of us helped our darlings into their chairs; despite Elliot being only a year old and Imogen only six months, they looked much older than they were. Both of them have high chairs, but Elliot's is a little less... Babyish, I suppose.

We conversed as we ate, laughing and joking. It was something I had never guessed would happen to me. Grandpa Carlisle said I may or may not be able to have kids. I didn't think, if I did happen to give birth, that my children would be so peaceful. My grin grew wider. I was excited about them meeting the pack. Eliot already had, he didn't remember it very well, but Imogen hadn't.

I set my fork down. "Elliot. Imogen. Guess what!" At the same time, they looked at me, expectantly. For a three month and one year old, they were incredibly smart. "You guys get to go down to the reservation tomorrow!" Grins they already had on their faces grew wider. Despite either being their once and not remembering, or never having been there, they knew about the reservation and wolf pack, they knew that one day, they would get to go down there.

_**Review please! :)**_


End file.
